1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the authentication of mobile devices accessing or operating in wireless networks. More particularly, the present invention involves authentication of mobile devices using an authentication application stored in memory on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) with subscriber identity module (SIM) functionality. Even more particularly, the present invention involves authentication of mobile devices based on information that characterize the mobile device's environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless networks employ protection measures designed to prevent unauthorized network access. This is necessary in order to prevent access to and the corruption and/or confiscation of data and other information being conveyed over the network. As network security measures become more sophisticated in an attempt to provide greater levels of security, the tools and techniques used to defeat these measures to gain unauthorized access to the networks have likewise become more sophisticated.
In general, most wireless network security measures provide less than adequate security because they provide minimal protection against attack, leaving the mobile device, its hardware, software and data vulnerable to compromise. Moreover, these security measures are generally inflexible and unable to adapt to ever changing security policies established by the network operator. Accordingly, there is a substantial demand for a wireless network security system and method that provides additional levels of security, is less vulnerable to attack, and is flexible with respect to changes in security policies and practice established by the network operator.